Inuyashas favourite slave
by Cainz
Summary: Sesshomaru was a slave to the royal family since he was 7. He is broken, because of the abuse he got in the palace. He would do anything for his master just to get no punishment. Now he was picked out by the prince to be his pet. 2 Problems: He fears sex and thinks it hurts and got a high-tempered Prince as master. Will Inu teach him that love doesn t hurt or break him even more?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru was led to the chambers of the high prince. He was shaking, because, if one of the royal families wants to see a slave, the slave will be definitely punished. Of course, he had to be punished. Yesterday he brought the prince a snack. It was an honour for him. He had to bring the food because one of the high servants was ill. Obviously the prince had noticed that he passed out after the door to his rooms was closed. Yes, he dared to pass out. He had had a punishment before and he was exhausted from the hard work he had to do every day. This was no excuse for passing out before he had reached his cellar, but he had given a try and told the guards, who found him. He had realized too late, that this wasn't a good idea, so he was punished again. Fifty lashes with the whip and a beating he had gotten for this. It still hurts, but his demon healed the wounds, so his prince would think he had not being punished. The prince would order the guards to bring a whip, so they could punish him with the critical eyes of his highness on them. Or would the prince punish him by himself?

They came to the chambers and Sesshomaru was roughly shoved inside. The first thing he noticed was the prince, who stood at the balcony and watched the birds flying. Sesshomaru went to his knees and bowed low. He had not seen any whips or chains which meant, the prince would beat him as punishment or the prince would... Again he started to shake and a quite sob escaped his dry lips. The guards had left him with the prince alone. This was never a good sign. Tears ran down his cheeks. The prince would punish him.

When Inuyasha heard the sound, he awoke of his trance and turned to the slave. He was shaking badly. His guards had brought him in his chambers without his noticing. The birds were so fascinating, that he didn't notice that his favourite little slave was brought in. The King and the Queen gave him the permission to get a pet for himself. Of course, his parents meant a _real_ pet, but he decided to give a try and chose this slave. He was now his beloved pet. The prince had always watched him from the balcony, when the slave was outside. Yesterday he had told the cook that he wanted to talk to the slave and the cook had ordered that the slave should bring him a snack at the end of the day, so they had enough time to talk, but the slave was so in fear, that he would get a punishment for answering his questions wrong that he didn't get a word out of him without a scared look. Back in the present he saw that the slave began to cry silently. He lifted him to his arms and carried him to the bed, where he laid him down on the soft sheets. The hands of the prince caressed his slaves' back, to calm him down, but…

"P-P-Please… m-m-my prince… n-n-not…" the slave whimpered and closed his eyes tight. The tears ran out of the corner of his pets' eyes and fell down to the sheets.

"Don't cry, little one." the prince spoke softly.

Sesshomaru stopped immediately, but a few last tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. They were whipped away by a warm hand. Obviously it was the hand of his prince. The young Lord may was angry, that he had not followed his order completely and immediately. He risked a short glance to his prince, but when he saw his prince looking down at him he closed his eyes even tighter than before. If he had looked up a little longer, he had seen the kind smile on the face of his Lord.

"Open your eyes, my pet. Let me see those golden eyes of yours." The prince whispered softly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. Always looking down to make no eye-contact with his master, but a warm hand under his chin forced him to look his prince in the eyes.

"You are no longer a mere slave. You are my pet now." the prince said, took the key for the chains on his slaves' wrists and ankles and opened them.

Sesshomaru whimpered in fear. He definitely knew what a slave-pet was. The royals took slaves and made them into pets to play with and to punish, when they are angry. Pets have no rights, like every slave, but they were more often punished, because they are around their masters all the time. And of course… they are used… for their masters' pleasure.

The prince took a collar out of his bedside table and put it around the slaves´ neck. He lifted the chin of his property again. Not to speak with him, but to kiss him. His tongue slid into the other mouth and tried to play with the other tongue, but his pet was still not involved in the play. The prince kissed him as softly as he could, but again… nothing. Inuyasha gave up. This boy did this on purpose! He was the prince and would get what he wanted. He always would. And this silly slave would not make any difference! The boy was smiling now. Yes, this bastard was grinning! This was the end of all self-control for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru could not believe it. His master had kissed him! Him, a dirty slave! He smiled a bit but when he noticed his masters' angry glare, he scooted back in fear. What had he done wrong? What had his prince expected from him? His master grabbed his hair and held it tightly so he had to look his master in the eyes. His body was pressed into the mattress with his masters' body on him. It hurt terribly, but he knew he deserved nothing better. He had angered his master and he deserved it to be punished for it. His master grabbed his wrists and chained them together again. Again he felt pain, when the cold metal was closed around his wrists with the blue and black bruises. Normally, if he had done something wrong again or just for the guards' amusement, the guards grabbed his wrists on purpose harshly and closed the shackles too tight, to enjoy his begs. If he would not beg them he would have to work with the tight shackles the whole day

"I think it´s time for a little lesson for your disobedience, bitch." Inuyasha spoke coldly.

What had he done to make his master that angry? Was it the kiss? Had his master expected him to do something? This was his first kiss. He didn't know what he should do, but obviously his master was angry about it.

"N-N-No, please… Master… I-I-I´m s-sorry… Plea- …" Sesshomaru begged, but he was interrupted by his master: "Shut up, whore! I don't want to hear a single scream from you, am I clear, bitch?!"

Sesshomaru whimpered as an answer, but this wasn't enough for his master, so he was slapped across the face.

"I asked you something, bitch. Answer me!" his master yelled.

"Y-Yes… y-y-you are… m-master…" Sesshomaru whispered.

Sesshomaru was pulled up and chained to the bedposts. In fact, it doesn't matter, what he did wrong. If the prince wants to punish someone, he doesn't need a permission to do so. He, Sesshomaru, was his pet to play and punish as he wishes. Yet he started to apology and whimper again, but then he felt a hand at his cock, which made him stop in shock. His cock was caressed harshly, but he was hard now and this was the only thing which mattered to his master. The prince really wanted to have him. After he stopped whimpering and apologizing, the hand was removed. First he thought this was everything his master wanted, but then he felt the hard cock of his prince rubbing against his hole. And then… the prince entered him roughly with a slam, which would make him scream, if he had not remembered the words of his prince.

_Shut up, whore! I don't want to hear a single scream from you, am I clear, bitch?!_

He is tight, the prince thought, as tight as a virgin… but it can't be. If he was a virgin, he would cry in pain now. The prince slammed in him again. Now he did it with more violence to prove his thought. The hands of his pet held the bedposts tight and the mattress was also wet from his tears. Still he didn't scream. Was it that painful to be taken? The prince asked himself. The prince released inside his pet and pulled out. He undid the chains, which held him upright, but not the shackles, that pinned his wrists together. As soon as Sesshomaru was released, he collapsed on the bed. I should not have done that, the prince thought guilty. Until now he had not noticed the blood, which was flowing out of his pets' hole. Was this slave really a… He stroked along the slaves sides, but the slave awoke, shrank back and threw himself off the bed to his knees.

"P-P-Please… I-I´m… I-I´m s-sorry… I-I-I will… I-I will… l-l-leave immediately, m-m-my p-prince."

Inuyasha grabbed the chain which held his wrists shackled together and pulled him on the bed in his lap. The squeak of the slave was adorable, but the prince had to remain hard now. He would just confuse the boy, if he was kind.

"You are not going anywhere, bitch." He said in a cold voice, which made Sesshomaru shiver. "You will stay here and rest."

"B-B-But…"

Sesshomaru couldn´t understand this. Was this really the same man, who raped him? This couldn´t be. But it had to. Now he wanted him to rest… for a few minutes or seconds or… perhaps… if he was lucky… for half an hour? This would be really generous.

"Do you want to discuss my decision, pup?"

Sesshomaru gasped and shook his head like mad. He would never do this. This would be severally punished. He did this only once, when he was new at the palace. He tried to discuss with a palast-guard. He had been slapped by a guard for being too slowly with the food for the young prince and dared to ask why he did this. Sesshomaru shivered at the thought how he had been beaten. And he was only seven years old.

"Then why were you trying to discuss?" the prince asked softly and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

It was not big enough to be seen, but his aura changed from angry and cold to calm and warm. Sesshomaru thought this was a good sign, but refused to answer the question again.

"I-I-It was… It was n-n-nothing, m-my prince." Sesshomaru said and looked down to his shackles, but a hand grabbed his chin and lifted it.

"I will say this only once: Don't lie to me." Inuyasha spoke harshly and let go.

Sesshomaru nodded fast and looked down again.

"Now I ask again: Why were you discussing with your master?" The prince asked again and was immediately answered by his slave: "I have work to do, my prince."

"Did you forget what I said at the beginning, _pet_?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru remembered it, of course. He was now the princes' pet. He had to endure every humiliation the prince gave him. How could he forget this? He was shoved out of the princes' lap and laid now on the soft silky sheets where he had been raped a few moments before.

"Now lay down, I will get something for the pain."

Inuyasha went out of the room. He felt sorry for the slave. Obviously the boy was in pain and it was only because of him. He had hurt his slave and this will not happen again unless the boy did something wrong.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru tried to get out of the bed without a painful moan. He had to be fast. His master could be right back and if he saw his slave comfortable lying on the bed he would get the next harsh punishment. He lied down on the rug before the bed, but he was not sure. Maybe he could clean the room a bit, so he was not completely useless? Sesshomaru thought this was a good idea and he really tried to do something but all he could do without pain, was make the bed so he did it. While he was trying to not let the pain drive him crazy, he saw something on the bedside table. He asked himself what that was and when he came near the object he knew it must belong to the prince. It was a golden bracelet with some really expensive looking diamonds on it. He stepped back automatically. Luckily his master wasn't in the room, because he would have been beaten bloody for looking at something forbidden for him to touch. He turned to the door, but in the next moment he was facing a pair of legs…his masters' legs. He stared and covered himself with his arms awaiting a hit.

"P-P-Please… I-I´m s-so sorry… I… I…" Sesshomaru managed to stammer.


	2. Chapter 2 - A mere slave?

! Hi, welcome to my second chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love to read them. But please please please use normal english, so I can understand them. I´m not from England or America and its very difficult for me to translate it so I can understand what you are saying. :D

And now the second chapter...

"P-P-Please… I-I´m s-so sorry… I… I…" Sesshomaru managed to stammer.

Inuyasha sighed. He had broken this poor boy, had taken his virginity without even a second thought. The boy was scared and confused just because of him and his damn pride. If he just had a present or something to give as an excuse, then maybe...

"P-Please, I-I-I w-will never look at it again. J-Just p-p-please n-not…"

Inuyasha ignored his angels' pleas and took the bracelet from the table. Originally it was a present for someone other than this slave, but the boy deserved it.

"Come here, pup." Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed.

Sesshomaru covered himself with his arms and bowed lower. His master was angry and now he wanted to rape him again.

"N-N-No, m-master…P-P-Please, I-I will never do it again, master. M-M-My b-body is yours t-to use a-as y-you wish, b-but p-please not a-a-again." Sesshomaru whimpered.

He threw himself at his masters' feet, hands above his head on the floor and head down. His only chance was to beg. He had done something wrong again. His master seemed calm, but at every moment he could begin to yell at him and beat him until he wasn't even able to scream anymore…and then came the rape. Sesshomaru shivered at the thought of being raped again. No, not again. Please, not again.

"Give me your hand." His master ordered.

No slave can refuse a direct order. Shaking Sesshomaru held both of his hands up, waiting for a harsh punishment, but nothing came. His master just took his left arm and placed something around his wrist. Was it a chain? No, it was too light. A hand grabbed his chin and forced it up. What was his master planning? He looked his master in the eyes, but the lowered his gaze again. A slave wasn't permitted to look at his master. He was lower than the dirt under his masters' feet.

"Look in my eyes." Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshomaru obeyed hesitantly.

"And now…"

…_shut up, whore! I don't want to hear a single scream from you, am I clear, bitch?!_

"…let me kiss you."

Inuyasha kissed him as softly as he could. But again Sesshomaru did nothing. He didn't kiss back. Inuyasha would even be satisfied, if the boy would just push him away. He just wanted a reaction. The prince pulled away and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. The boy's head flew to the side and his body collided with the cold stone floor.

"What is your fucking damn problem?!" Inuyasha screamed furious again, but as soon as he looked at the grovelling creature, which he had scared with his yelling, his anger flew away and he buried his head in his head. "I was gentle! I…I would do anything for you! And…And if you don't love me, then could you please act if you did?"

Inuyasha fell to his knees. He never wanted to hurt this boy. All he wanted was a friend. Someone he can love. He felt tears in his eyes. Now he was crying in front of a slave. He, the great prince, cried in front of a slave.

Sesshomaru was not quite sure, if he was supposed to do something. Was he allowed to touch his master? Should he…Should he hug him? He missed hugging terrible. The last time he got a hug was…He can't remember. But his master was angry at him. What had he done wrong again? It doesn't matter. He heard a silent cry. His master was crying. Why was he crying? Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore and pulled his master in an embrace.

"I-I-I l-love you, m-master" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyashas head snapped up. What did the boy just say? It was something with "love", but…

Sesshomaru let go and covered himself with his arms. Was it right what he had said or was his master now angrier at him for being so rude to touch him and to speak without any permission to do so? A hand grabbed his chin and his head was pulled up. Did the prince wanted to kiss him again? And then beat or rape him because he did something wrong again? He closed his eyes tight not wanting to be beaten for looking his master in the eyes. He felt the warm hand caressing his cheeks, but not roughly. The prince…touched him softly? The arms were wrapped around his wounded body. The prince hugged him. Was this all real or was this just a dream? His master snuggled himself into his shoulder. It was real. He could smell his masters' scent. He smelled roses and herbs. It was wonderful. He took a deep breath. This was too good to be true. The he heard his master soft voice near his ear: "C-Could you p-please say that again?"

Sesshomaru shivered. Should he...

"I-I love y-you, m-master?" Sesshomaru asked in fear of being punished again.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Again."

Sesshomarus shaking slacked.

"I-I love you, master"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Again!"

"I love you, master"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Again!"

"I love you, master"

"Again! Again! Again!"

"I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Sesshomaru yelled. "…Master." He breathed against the exposed cheek of his owner and then slowly placed a kiss on it.

Sesshomaru stopped, after he realized what he did… or better: What he was still doing! He stopped the kiss and looked with fearful eyes into the calm golden eyes of his master. He didn't know what he was doing, he just did, what he wanted. A slave could be killed for that.

Inuyasha was so confused that he let the slave go and touched his cheek, where his first love had kissed him.

Sesshomaru stared. Oh no, he had kissed his master. His master was angry now and will punish him. What had he done? How could he dare to do this? Sesshomaru shivered, because he thought about the punishment he was surely going to get. _Just make it fast_, he thought. He backed up and bowed low, forehead touching the floor and begged.

"P-P-Please, I-I w-w-will never kiss y-you a-again, m-my prince. P-P-Please…D-Don't…D-Don't hurt m-me."

Inuyashas sad eyes looked down at his poor, little, broken, slave-pet.

"You don't love me, do you?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

It was all an act, but a beautiful one. His favourite slave…

He just heard a whimper of his slave, which sounded a bit like "I do" but surely he had heard wrong. He was just a mere slave, a thing to be used, a thing which is waiting for orders to follow and nothing more. It hurt him deep inside of his heart to know this. He always knew it would happen, that he would fall in love, but he fell for a slave, a stupid, disobedient, dumb slave. Worse it couldn't be. He felt his anger grew and the tears came with it. No, not again. He can't allow his mask to fall AGAIN in front of a lowly slave. He stood up.

"Out!"

The slave still reminded kneeling

"I said…OUT!" Inuyasha screamed and kicked the slave into his ribs.

Not one scream was heard, just a whimper and the slave got back into the kneeling position before the princes naked feet.

"GUARDS!" Inuyasha called whipping away the tears.

At the call Sesshomaru looked up fearfully again. Would the prince order the guards to give him more punishment? He wanted to stay! He wanted to stay with his master for the rest of his life, even if it means to be raped every day for the rest of it. He was grabbed roughly and pulled up, so he was on the same height as the prince. He bowed his head, not wanting to be slapped for looking too dominant. A hand grabbed his chin softly. It was the hand of his prince, of his master. It caressed his cheek. The prince's HAND caressed a lowly slaves dirty CHEEK? He leaned into the touches as much as the grip of the guards would allow it. It felt so good! It felt so good to be loved. He wanted more of it…much more. He wanted to hug the prince…and kiss the prince… and please the prince. He didn't want to be the disobedient slave he was. He promised himself, that the next time he saw the prince he would kneel, bow low and apologize for wasting the princes' time.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Give him some food. I don't want to see him for the rest of the evening. You can…"

Sesshomaru braced himself to hear the words "_fuck him as hard as you can_" But the prince continued: "…bring him back tomorrow."

He heard that the prince was sad. Had he… displeased the prince? Of course, he kissed him without permission, he forgot to call him master when he said that he loved him, he yelled at him… Even a free man was not allowed to do these things to the prince, a slave not to mention. He looked up at the prince again. It could be the last time for him. If the king would find out what he had said and done… He felt a tear running down his cheek. He cried. The prince let go of his chin, obviously not wanting to look at a lowly slave anymore. He was a mere slave. He was not the princes pet. He was nothing special. He was just… a mere slave.

He was shoved out of the room.

/Do you want a happy or a sad end? Please review!/


	3. Chapter 3

/So sorry, ´cause its rather short. Hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

He was shoved out of the room.

Sesshomaru sat there in his cellar, thinking about the prince. The wonderful prince he had angered with his disobedience. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. The pain his master generously gave him as punishment was not enough. He had angered him and deserved it to be punished…felt that he needs to be punished. He still feared punishment, but he loved his master. His wonderful white-haired master with the golden eyes he loved so much… The master he loved so much. He had to endure the punishment, because his master wanted him to feel pain. Sesshomarus eyes closed.

Inuyasha was lying in his bed, playing with his old toys he had loved when he was young. He lied on his back on the silky sheets and looked at the ceiling above him. In his hands was a wooden horse. He had often played with it. It was his favourite toy. Not because it was really expensive, but a slave…not a slave, he was his friend…his first and only friend had played with him without fear. He didn't know the name of the boy. He knew only that the boy was at the same age. He never saw him again after one of the guards had noticed that they played together. The guard had taken his only friend. Inuyasha thought about it until he felt something warm and wet running down his cheek. Again? He cried AGAIN? Why was he so…so soft? He had always been cold and now… Only because of this slave…_his_ slave. Inuyasha sat up. His slave. He needed to see him. He was _his_…and only his.

"_How dare you ask me a question, lowly slave?!" The guard yelled at him. _

_The boy he yelled at was the young Sesshomaru and he was a bit scared now. He had just asked why he had been slapped. Normally the guards didn't slap him, because he was a little kid. A kid was allowed to ask questions, even if they are really stupid. Sesshomaru couldn't understand this. He held his cheek, where he had been slapped, with his tiny hands. He was eight…eight years old and he was a slave to the royals. He was still a child damn it! He didn't know what he wasn't allowed to do and he was frightened what would happen when he did something wrong. He was a frightened child, slapped for being too slowly with the food for the prince he had to serve now. A prince…The prince had to be a great man with a crown of gold and with diamonds on it. He heard a crack of the whip and in the next moment he felt pain on his back._

"_HEY! Stop daydreaming, the prince is waiting for his snack!" the guard yelled._

…_and again a crack and then pain_

_The pain overwhelmed his sins. It was just too much for the body and the soul of a kid. He screamed as loud as he could, but the guard just yelled louder. He was a kid, a fucking damn KID! _

"_Shut the fuck up!" The guard yelled again. _

…_and again a crack and then pain_

A crack and then pain. Was this a dream? No, the pain was real. He screamed, but nothing more than a silent cry came out. His throat was sore. Had he screamed all night? Did he wake someone up?

"Be silence!" someone screamed and he felt again pain on his back. "Otherwise you will wake the…"

Obviously was it a guard who he woke with his screams. Oh no, not again! He angered another guard! Can´t he do anything right? He felt the whip of the guard punishing his bare back. The pain was unbearable. He had suffered these punishments again and again, but he never got used to them. Sesshomaru choked for breath but found none. He tried to breathe, but again… nothing. He needed help! He needed air!

Inuyasha ran through the palace. Where were the slave quarters? He needed to see his slave.

"Prince Inuyasha, what are you…"

The guard on his left tried to stop him, but in the next moment the man was knocked out, because Inuyashas fist met his head.

Reviews for next chapter

If I don´t get any Reviews I´m going to kill Inu and Sesshi in the next chapter

It will be slowly and painful, because I like those scenes ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Those who need help

Thank you ** tam418** for the ONE Review for my previous chapter.

It would be really great if I get another review on any of my chapters

The other guards watched him fearfully. No one dared to say anything against him. Inuyasha would have laughed at their faces, if he wasn't angry. Mostly he was angry at himself for allowing the guards to take his pet away. He was _his_. His wonderful puppy surely sat there in his room crying, because his master…because his master was a stupid, foolish idiot.

He looked at the guards with red eyes. His demon has awoken. Oh no, this would end badly. He could smell their fear growing. Inuyasha smiled a devilish grin and pointed at the youngest of them, who started in shock. His voice was deep and rough when he spoke.

"You! Where are the slave quarters?!" he growled.

The guard stammered something about left and then right, but Inuyasha just crashed the door behind them into pieces. Behind that door were some cellars. In every cell were men and women, even children sitting, chained to the wall. They all were either crying or swaying back and forth, obviously frightened.

_These_ were the slave-quarters? How dare his father send the slaves after their hard work into these cellars? HOW DARE HE?!

Inuyasha was furious again. Hopefully he would find his pet here. On one hand he hoped it on the other hand he didn't. Because if he did, then this would mean, that his slave had to suffer pain all his life and he, as the stupid prince he really was, didn't even notice it.

Inuyasha leaned on the wall and breathed. It wouldn't do him any good if he was angry…angry at the guards, angry at his father, angry at himself. He ran through the room, looked in every cellar, in every face, but his slave wasn't there. What was the slaves name again? He hadn't thought to ask. He knew nothing about his most precious possession. How stupid he was! He heard someone coughing. He felt like being in some sort of dream…Was this real? _Of course it was real, stupid!_

Again someone coughed. That was no coughing someone gasped for breath! Someone is suffocating! He needs to help whoever this is. No one deserves to die at _this_ place! He ran past the cellars. Left then right, just following his instinct… He stopped before one of the darkest and dirtiest cellars, sniffing the air.

This smell, it was someone he knows. It smelled like…flowers. Flowers in a dirty cell? That was just stupid...

He opened the door and saw it…White dirty hair, thick chains around his wrists and ankles… The thing was groveling on the floor gasping for breath. _Poor creature_, he thought. He went down to one knee and let his hand caress the dirty grayish mess which had to be white hair once. The creature looked up at him with tears in his eyes, still coughing. Then he saw them… Then he saw the most beautiful golden eyes he had ever seen…

Was this really...? This groveling creature was his slave? No, this couldn't be, but what if it was true? He looked at the boy again. He was on his knees, hard breathing and trying to bow before him. The boy´s shaking, chained hands reached out to touch his caressing ones, but then he shied away, afraid of touching a free man, of touching the prince, but obviously he didn't recognize him. He wouldn't imagine what would happen if the boy knew who he was. Trying to apologize, begging not to be punished or worse: be killed. The boy tried to speak but only coughing came out. Yes, this was indeed his little slave.

"Hush, little one. There is no need to speak. Just breathe and calm down. I am here. I will never leave you. Hush, I´m there for you." Inuyasha spoke in, what he hopes, was a soothing way.

He slapped himself for everything he had done wrong: Beating and raping the most beautiful thing in his life and after that sending him without even a second glance to his room…oh god, this was not even a room! He kissed the slave on the forehead and lifted him to his arms. First the boy tried to get away from him, scared what would happen if he was seen like this.

The fear of punishment was something slaves had to deal their whole life, Inuyasha knew this. In every minute, every second something could happen what earned them whippings or normal beatings. _Normal_ beatings. Was it really _normal_ to be beaten to death in the palace? Yes it was.

Inuyasha had never seen how a slave was beaten. Of course not, which guard was stupid enough to fulfill a punishment in front of the prince? The prince sighed and looked down at his angel. The poor boy was indeed just skin and bones, really. That wasn't normal. The boy needs to eat. He was still caressing his head so he wasn't surprised when the slave leaned into his touch and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading! Review please? Pretty please?


End file.
